Emile-A239 (Earth-4127)
Warrant Officer Emile-A239 was a SPARTAN-III commando of the UNSC Naval Special Forces, attached to the UNSC Army through Noble Team, where he operated under the call sign Noble Four. Extremely aggressive and brutal with his tactics, he participated in multiple battles during the First Contact War, particularly the Fall of Reach. Biography Early life and SPARTAN-III operations Emile was born in Luxor, on Eridanus II, in March 11th, 2933. As a young boy, Emile needed to survive alongside his older brother after their parents died because of an Insurrectionist activity. When Eridanus II was invaded and glassed by the Covenant, Emile's brother sacrificed himself to ensure his sibling's survival, which went to deeply affect the young Emile. After being rendered an orphan, Emile was conscripted into the SPARTAN-III Program, where he joined Alpha Company. Filled with hatred for the Covenant, he mastered his capabilities of adaption, reflexes, and raw. He graduated from the program at age 13, but his aptitude was so much he was removed from Alpha Company's general population by Kurt-051 and Franklin Mendez before the activation of Operation PROMETHEUS in 2947, where most company-men were killed, and was used for secretive tasks which saw great use of his close-quarters-combat capabilities. He was later assigned as a member of Noble Team under the command of Carter-A259. Together, he fought for Noble during the Battle of Fumirole in April 22nd, 2955. Fall of Reach After contact with the Visegrád Relay was lost on Reach, on July 23rd, 2952, Colonel Urban Holland of the UNSC Army sent Noble Team to investigate the sudden blackout and disappearance of an Army fireteam. Upon the team's arrival at the ray, Noble encountered a Covenant incursion force, and split in half, with Emile, Jun-A266 and Kat-B320 flying towards the relay while Carter, Jorge-052, and David-B312 going through the ground. After the team fought their way towards the relay, they were met by a team of three sangheili Zealots led by a Field Marshal. They also found a living civilian, Sará Sorvad, daughter of the ONI specialist Laszlo Sorvad, slayed by the Zealots. While Jorge attempted to calm her down, speaking Hungarian, Emile brushed his partner as melodramatic, which caused a rift between the two. After Sará was secured, Carter informed Colonel Holland about putting the WINTER CONTINGENCY, as the Covenant had arrived on Reach. , and Carter.]]On July 26th, Noble Team helped the UNSC Marine Corps defend Sword Base by Covenant forces coming from a nearby corvette. Alongside David, Emile took a position aboard the base to engage numerous Phantoms and Banshees to clear the skylines for Longswords to shoot the corvette. Afterwards, Noble Team met with Dr. Catherine Halsey, who discussed about the Zealot team with them. Siege of New Alexandria The whole team would only be reunited again on August 23rd, rendezvousing in Olympic Tower in the sieged New Alexandria, where Emile attempted to mask the sorrow surrounding the death of Jorge through his humor and aggressive demeanor. Only moments later, the Covenant started to glass the city, closely to Noble's positions. During their escape, Kat was killed by a sangheili sniper. They attempted to kill the attacker to no avail, and had to hide for days. They emerged from the building's ruins on August 26th, finding the city completely destroyed. Securing Cortana On August 29th, the remaining Spartans were sent by Colonel Holland to Covenant-occupied territory in Viery, at the ruins of Sword Base, which they were ordered to demolish in order to prevent Dr. Halsey's research to fall into the enemy's hands. While David and a group of ODSTs destroyed Covenant anti-aircraft cannons, Emile, Jun and Carter remained in an UH-144 Falcon. After they landed, Noble fought their way to the interior of Sword Base, where Dot revealed to them their new object, rendezvous with Halsey, who was still, 2,000 feet in the ground. The trio arrived in an Orokin complex beneath the Babd Catha Ice Shelf, where Catherine insisted about the artifact's importance, transferring data to her laboratory. While defending the base from Covenant forces, they were finally able to find an entrance to the ruins, with Halsey letting the Spartans enter. There, she revealed to them her transfer, a fragment of Cortana that carried a discovery of the ruins. She then ordered Noble Team to escort her to the [[UNSC Pillar of Autumn (Earth-4127)|UNSC Pillar of Autumn]], a Halcyon-class light cruiser stationed at the Asźod shipyards. While Jun escorted Halsey to ONI agents at Castle Base, Emile, Carter, and David went to Asźod. . ]]The quartet arrived on Asźod on August 30th, but their Pelican was heavily damaged by Banshees and Carter, who was piloting, mortally wounded. Even though Emile tried holding them down, it proved inefficient. Carter then ordered David and Emile to escort Cortana on foot. The two Spartans and the synthetic leapt from the Pelican, and found themselves in a mountainous ravine, where numerous Covenant forces were stationed. After cleaning their way, the trio was surprised by a Scarab, but before anything could happen, Carter sacrificed himself by crashing the Pelican into the Scarab, killing himself but ending the threat. With their leader dead, the Spartans and the synthetic continued their way to the Pillar of Autumn, making contact with its captain, Jacob Keyes. Upon reaching the drydock's landing platform, Emile mounted a Onager mass driver and used it to destroy approaching Covenant ships. Death .]]After David was able to kill all Covenant forces, Keyes arrived safely at the landing platform and took Cortana. While David was with Keyes, a Phantom flew towards Emile's direction and dropped a group of Zealots. He dismounted the Onager and was able to kill two of the warriors, but while he finished the second with his shotgun, one Zealot appeared behind him and impaled the Spartan-III with an energy sword. Resisting even when mortally wounded, Emile pulled his kukri and stabbed the sangheili in the throat, leading both to fall the platform and died. His body was later seen by David when he went to take control of the Onager to save the Pillar of Autumn. Personality kig-yar he killed.]]Emile believed that attempting keep one's humanity during a life or death conflict was not only irrational, but mutually dangerous, believing neither could co-exist. He favored aggression and brutality in combat towards Insurrectionist and Covenant forces, both to eliminate them with flavor, but also to subconsciously prove to others and himself he was not afraid of his enemies or doing what it took the win a conflict. His sadism, however, helped Emile to shield and hide a much more emotional and depressive side of himself, one he kept ever since the death of his parents, to the death of his brother, and to the death of his Spartan companions at Noble Team, particularly Jorge-052. While he and Jorge were severely different, both when it came to emotion and fighting, Emile held the biggest attachment to Jorge, secretly seeing him as a mark of hope and optimism before the brutality and bloodshed of war, and this led him to act aggressively and defensive towards him. His victories through the years led Emile to mark his victories through the scratches in his visor, something which he used as intimidation towards both Covenant and human enemies, and which signified the Spartans roles as "Demons" to the alien hegemony. Because of his excessive use of force, Colonel Urban Holland noted how it was difficult fielding him against Insurrectionist cells because of the bad media coverage and civilian reaction, which led to plans to reconsider using Rosenda-A344 in his place through future operations against rebel cells. He was noted to have the most difficulty to interact with non-Spartans in Noble Team, treating civilians with suspicion and disregard, often times becoming a source of conflict. Category:Earth-4127 Category:Characters of Earth-4127 Category:Males of Earth-4127 Category:Humans of Earth-4127 Category:Spartan-IIIs of Earth-4127 Category:Deceased characters of Earth-4127 Category:Noble Team members (Earth-4127) Category:Alpha Company members (Earth-4127) Category:Armor Users Category:Super Soldiers Category:Advanced Technology Wielder Category:Weapons Experts Category:Gun Wielders Category:Knife Wielders Category:Tactical Analysis Category:Military Personnel Category:UNSC Navy enlisted personnel (Earth-4127) Category:Murderers Category:Deceased Category:Brown Eyes Category:Black Hair Category:Single Characters Category:Males Category:Created by Draft227